


Ode To My Muse

by Dark_Crystal_Demon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Darkness, F/M, Muses, Smut, Soul Sex, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Crystal_Demon/pseuds/Dark_Crystal_Demon
Summary: You call to him, your dark muse, and he answers by consuming you in his darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those Gaster followers...
> 
> For everyone wondering when I'll be updating my other works... it's soon, I promise. Until then, enjoy this little gift.

You kneel naked between his powerful femurs. The darkness surrounds your bodies and blacks out the rest of the world. He raises a quizzical brow, wondering what you're hoping to get from him this time. You meet his gaze. The void wreathes inside his eye sockets, dim eye lights scanning over your body and lingering on your chest, that houses your soul.

This is not your first meeting. It won't be your last. You know it's not the light of your soul that captivates him; it's the marks he's left on it that hold his gaze.

His hands sign a question. You understand. You've been studying his language for a long time. You reach out and grab one of those hands with both of yours. His eyes widen for a moment, but then they narrow with understanding as your soft fingertip traces the grooves carved into the bone of his missing carpals. You slide your finger along the inside rim. Licking your lips, he allows you to close your mouth around one of his porous, calloused digits. You wrap your tongue around his rough bone as you pull his hand closer, bringing his finger deeper into your mouth. His other fingers press against your jaw and under your chin. He doesn't say a word, but you feel his approval at your technique as he slips another finger inside your mouth.

His bones spark your tongue with magic that gathered between his joints. There's a hint of ink that rubs off from his blueprints, and the buzz of vodka that calms his nerves. You caress the bones along his forearm and wrist, feeling the tension ease under your touch.

Another finger caresses your lips and enters your mouth. You take it gladly and he smiles at your eagerness.

His femurs squeeze around you. He's warm now and so are you. You feel his member grow at your knees and rest in the crevice between your legs. It's long and slithers like a thick, black eel, sliding along your skin.

You run your own tongue in the spaces between his fingers. He becomes erect and you rise on your knees with him to keep his burning phallus against the skin of your legs. But your legs stay tightly closed to tease him. You enjoy the feeling of his tip pushing between your legs, trying to part them.

He growls. He never did like when you took up his time. He had experiments to run and sons to check up on. He raises his other hand around your neck. You choke on his fingers and your legs part involuntarily as you squirm for breath.

He raises you off your knees by your throat. You cry out as he removes his fingers from your mouth and dips them between your legs, parting them further. You gasp as his fingers, slick with your own saliva, enter you and stretch your walls.

You moan while clawing at the wrist and ulna of the hand still choking you. He licks his bony lips as he probes deeper inside you. Darkness begins to surround your vision. Your heart pounds against your ears and you know your face must be turning purple. He releases his hold on you as he glides himself inside you. You gasp in both relief for air and intense pleasure as he hilts himself within you.

You arch your back, and grip his ribs to steady yourself as your legs settle inside the arches of his pelvic bone. Your ankles brush his coccyx at the base of his spine and he grabs your ass in response, rising you up along his shaft and then forcing you down with another deep thrust into your core.

You bite his clavicle bone but have to release it as he raises you up again. His finger bones dig into the plump meat of your ass. You moan again and beg him for more. 

It's effortless for him. The darkness aids his strength, surrounding your curves and making you weightless as he thrusts into you again and again. You throw your head back in ecstasy as you begin to orgasm. You feel your soul rise above your breasts as you your body shakes around him.

Darkness surrounds your soul at your consent. He allows you to rock yourself against his solid, erect cock inside you. As you lose yourself in the rhythm, his darkness pulls your soul closer to his face. His black tongue licks it's radiant glow, and you yell out his name in exhalation. It's as if his tongue has suddenly covered every inch of your skin, your quivering muscles, your bones...

The act awakens black swirls that rise from the depths of your soul to its surface. The swirls become runes that also appear on your skin. His eyes read their secrets hungrily as he renews his thrusts inside you. You ride him and your orgasm consumes you.

Possessed, you start to ramble words you didn't know were inside you. It only makes him thrust into you harder. He reaches up and fits your soul within the circle in his palm. He pushes your soul back into your chest and claws at your breast as he cums inside you.

Warm liquid magic fills you and you finally stop chanting. You both pant in each other's arms as he twitches within you. You squeeze him back in gratitude. The words you had just chanted come back to you... data you never knew before, conversations you hadn't witnessed... your next chapter. His chapter. His seed. His story.

He begins to fade into the darkness. You try to hold him closer, but soon there's nothing there to hold. You are alone, but his imprint within you remains. As reality returns, you focus on his message and begin to write...

**The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper...**

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Tumblr (NSFW): [Dark_Crystal_Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkcrystaldemon)
> 
> Check out some of my other Undertale Gaster fics on AO3 like [A Lesson On Female Anatomy and Breeding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8743144) or [Daddy's Little Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8540614).


End file.
